Episode 192
Live on for Her is the 192nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 17th episode of the 2014 series. As the Eclipse Gate opens, everyone freezes in shock as they witness Dragons coming out of the portal. Lucy and Yukino succeed in closing the portal using their combined Celestial Spirit Magic, stopping the Dragons from coming out of the Gate; but it is too early for the Mages to celebrate, for seven Dragons have already set foot on the present time, who are revealed to be controlled by Future Rogue. Summary As the Eclipse Gate slowly opens, Lucy mumbles that the portal should not be opened, for she believes that the gate is not a weapon, but really a portal connecting the past and the present. The Princess agrees but insists that the accumulated Magic Power can also be used to blast the seemingly incoming swarm of Dragons. However, everyone is startled by the sudden earthquake caused by the Eclipse Gate, which turns out to be a dragon coming out of the portal, to which Lucy points out why she intends to close the gate immediately. As everyone watches in surprise and fear as Motherglare sets foot on the ground, the creature releases a powerful roar which blasts several soldiers and Mages away, destroying the ground and a multitude of objects in the process. Furthermore, the Dragon also releases another one that destroys a linear area from the palace, shocking also the gathered Mages. At the Eclipse Gate, everyone watches as more and more Dragons come out of the gate; but Lucy continuously asks the Princess in order to find a way to close the Gate to prevent more Dragons from entering. Due to shock, the latter barely responds and points on the pedestal, to which Lucy quickly goes to. Wendy asks Lucy how she got the information, who replies that her Spirit, Crux, was investigating the portal the whole time. She reveals that the Gate combines Magic from the Books of Zeref and Celestial Spirit Magic, which normally allows one to travel through time, but the Lunar Eclipse is throwing off the Magic, preventing one's control of the portal. The Dragons continue on destroying the city and another one comes out of Eclipse. Lucy tries to use the pedestal and states that she must live for the sake of her other self and protect the future. On the palace itself, Meredy and Ultear feel the trembling from above, but are also troubled due to Natsu slowly being absorbed by the shadows. However, the Dragon Slayer gets up, saying that he made a promise to protect the future, and rushes to the city. Yukino arrives with Mirajane, who intends to help Lucy to close the gate, due to both of them being Celestial Spirit Mages and, when combined, they both own the 12 Golden Gates. They send out all of the twelve Keys, which emit a brilliant golden light, and summons all the 12 Zodiac Spirits as per the order of their rightful owners. The Spirits succeed on closing the Gate, but Arcadios claims that it is too early to celebrate, for he worries on how they will fight the seven powerful Dragons that just emerged from the Gate. Future Rogue arrives, stating that the two Celestial Spirit Mages destroyed his plan, and says that seven Dragons are enough to complete his plan to rule the world, much to everyone's shock. He also reveals that he has learned the Magic which allows him to control Dragons, and orders the seven Dragons to scatter and kill all the Mages around the city. The man also leaves the ones near the Eclipse Gate to Zirconis, the one whom Wendy and the others have talked to in the graveyard using her Milky Way. Introducing himself, Atlas Flame appears before Fairy Tail and attacks the respective Mages using a flame beam, delaying their attempt to attack. Scissor Runner flies to Sabertooth's location, which also readies to attack the massive Dragon. The other Guilds prepare to take out the Rock Dragon while several more Mages continue on attacking the massive blue Dragon, Levia, and the other Dark Dragon who appear to be unscathed from their continuous blows. Kagura attempts to slash the Rock Dragon using her Archenemy, but is easily thrown off by the Dragon. Ichiya also states he has weakened the creature's defense using his Perfume Magic but it is ineffective. Using Motherglare, Future Rogue smirks at what the Dragons are doing and notices Natsu angrily staring at at him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Opening of Eclipse! (concluded) *Fairy Tail vs. Atlas Flame (started) *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner (started) *Lamia Scale & Mermaid Heel vs. Levia (started) *Blue Pegasus vs. Rock Dragon (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Paired Fish, Pisces ***Summoned the Heavenly Scales, Libra ***Summoned the Lion, Leo ***Summoned the Ram, Aries ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius ***Summoned the Goat, Capricorn ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ***Summoned the Twins, Gemini ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer * Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Items used * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Paired Fish Key **Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Twins Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key Navigation Category:Episodes